Will of Namikaze D
by GearFourth
Summary: Dia yg hidup sendirian setelah meninggalkan kaptennya di penjara dan dibunuh dikhalayak umum, hingga suatu saat di sebuah kota dia bertabrakan dengan gadis yg sedang dikejar oleh bajak laut bercosplay badut , dialah Namikaze D Naruto


**WILL OF NAMIKAZE D**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto (Naruto) , Echiro Oda (one piece)

Genre : action ,adventure, semi-romance

pairing : Naruto x Nami

Rate : M

 **Warning : Typo, abal, newbe dll**

Summary

Dia merupakan mantan anggota bajak laut legendaris bersama 2 temannya. Hingga pada akhirnya anggota bajak laut itu harus berakhir karena kapten mereka tertangkap atau bisa juga menyerahkan diri kepada angkatan laut sebab penyakit yang dideritanya sudah tidak bisa di obati dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tiba waktunya meninggal. Namun hanya seorang atau anak kecil saja yang tidak mau meninggalkannya hingga sampai ikut terpenjara juga bersama kaptennya, dia lah NAMIKAZE D NARUTO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Pesan Kapten**

 **Impel Down**

Impel downjuga dikenal sebagaiPenjara Bawah Lautadalah penjara keamanan penuh milik Pemerintah Dunia untuk para penjahat dan bajak laut yang paling berbahaya. Impel Down terletak di bawah laut di tengah Calm Belt. Bukan hanya itu impel down juga terbagi menjadi 5 level sesuai dengan tingkat keamanan dan tingkat bahayanya tahanan.

 **Impel down lvl 5**

merupakan penjara bagi orang-orang yang dihapuskan namanya didunia karena terlalu bahayanya mereka jika mereka samapi bebas.

Di suatu sel penjara terdapat seorang kapten dan seorang anak kecil yang merupakan awaka kapalnya.

"Nak, kenapa kau ikut bersamaku masuk penjara ini juga? padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu dan yang lainnya untuk kabur"ujar sang kapten.

"mana bisa aku meninggalkan kapten sekaligus orang yang sudah kuanggap ayahku sendiri masuk penjara yang paling sulit untuk bisa kabur. aku disini ingin membantumu untuk membebaskanmu Oyaji"balas anak tersebut.

"Aku paham keinginanmu nak, namun kau harus tau. Aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa sebab, kau seharusnya paham bahwa kaptenmu ini terkena penyakit yang sudah sangat akut hingga tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi dan lagi aku ingin agar semua nakamaku bisa bebas"

"JIKA BEGITU AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKU DAN MENCARI OBAT UNTUKMU AGAR BISA SEMBUH OYAJI, Hiks"bentak anak kecil tersebut dengan diakhiri tangisan karena terlalu cinta kepada kapten sekaligus orang yg sudah dianggap ayahnya.

"terima kasih nak, aku sangat senang melihatmu begitu menyayangi orang tua ini. namun aku merasa sudah tidak ada obat yg bisa menyembuhkanku"

"Karena itu, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan orang tua ini nak?"imbuhnya lagi

"Hiks baiklah oyaji, apa permintaanmu itu?"jawab anak tersebut.

"Pergilah dari penjara ini dan hiduplah dengan bebas nak"

"Tta..pi hiks bagaimana denganmu oyaji hiks?"balasnya dengan tangisan dan ekspresi sedih.

"Sudah waktunya eraku berakhir nak, dan juga aku mohon kepadamu jagalah anakku. mungkin beberapa bulan lagi anakku akan lahir, istriku akan melahirkan di kampung halamannya yakni di East Blue."balasnya

"Baiklah jika itu hiks keinginanmu oyaji, akan kulakukan semampuku"balas anak kecil mulai tegar walaupun disertai sesenggukan sedih

Dengan itu, anak itu mulai berdiri dan mulai terlihat wajahnya karena terkena cahaya lampu yg mana sebelumnya terhalang gelapnya ruangan.

Dan kini terlihat seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun-an dengan blabla...(Bayangin naruto kecil dengan pakaian sasuke kecil namun berwarna hitam bukan biru)

Deg

Deg

Deg

BLARRRRR...

Terjadi ledakan disekitar anak kecil hingga borgol yg membelunggu tangan dan kakinya hancur berantakan. Bukan hanya itu, jeruji tersebut sampai hancur dan terpental jauh.

Anak kecil itu melangkah dengan pelan keluar jeruji sambil berkata kepada kaptennya

"Saaa...inikah waktu perpisahan yg kau inginkan oyaji?"

Diam

Tidak ada balasan dari kapten anak tersebut terus melangkah hingga...

"Sesuai permintaanmu aku akan pergi dan menjaga anakmu dari jauh, karena aku selalu menepati janji sebab aku adalah... **Namikaze D Naruto** "

Swing...swing...swing

Disekitar anak yg kita ketahui bernama naruto berputar angin berwarna biru

"Jaa naa **Oyaji** "

Wuuuusshhhh

Dengan itu Naruto menghilang secara pelahan terbawa angin biru

'Naruto...anak paling berbakat sekaligus berbahaya. sebab hanya dia seorang yg bisa sampai pada tingkat tertinggi dalam penggunaan buah iblis sekaligus haki diumur yg masih muda itu. Entah apa yg akan terjadi pada dunia ini setelah anak yg memiliki julukan **Futon No Kami** bebas'pikir sang kapten atau biasa di sebut Gol D Roger

'Hidup lah dengan bebas Naruto, karena sudah menjadi tugas seorang ayah untuk mempercayai **anaknya** 'ucapnya dalam hati dengan semum lebarnya

 **End**

Yo bro and sis , ane hadir sbgai newbe author dan juga ane merasa fanfic naruto x one piece indo sedikit huhuuhuhuhu...(sedih ane vro T..T)

maaf klo masih dikit wordnya

sebagai pembuka cuma itu yg bisa ane buat , mungkin itu bsa dikatakan sbgai pembuka sebelum masuk main story .

untk itu sebgai kalian semua para reader2 suka akan karya saya :v

ane sbgai amatiran minta maaf , apabila terdapat bnyk typo berkeliling2 dan menggunaan kata yg cukup buruk. walaupun ane udah kuliah namun pnggunaan bhs indo ane buruk, namun ane akan brusha sbaik mngkin agar bisa jadi yg terbaik dan mudah di baca buat reader :D

ane slalu menerima saran skaligus kritik ,blame dll... sebab ane juga blajar disini

sekian dan sampai jumpa di next episode

salam dari ane : **GearFourth**


End file.
